


Publius Returns (an interlude)

by a_mind_at_work (Madame_Marauder)



Series: Beli3ver 'verse [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: It is indeed canon for beli3ver, Other, So i got bored, This is mostly worldbuilding for the verse, and so here we are, and was contemplating the possible content of Publius Returns, and was rereading old comments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Marauder/pseuds/a_mind_at_work
Summary: (dedicated to the kindest and most loyal commenter in existence)A collection posts from the controversial new political blog, Publius Returns, chronicling the continuing fight against the Reincarnate Registration Act.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Savvvy7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savvvy7/gifts).



_so are you guys actually madison and hamilton's reincarnates?_

    Yes, yes, we are. Not a joke, not a roleplay, just us. -A.Ham

* * *

 

_Hey, it's really cool to see major historical figures come forward about this proposed registration act! I wasn't much of anyone in my past life, but the invasion of privacy really bothers me. Any tips on how to get involved with this thing?_

     I'm glad that people are willing to get involved. The fact of the matter is, that much like with net neutrality, the best thing you can do is make a lot of noise. At this point the proposed act is just that; proposed. It might never make it further than a rough outline if people threaten to pull votes.

     All politicians want to be reelected. They likely won't support something that would doom their chances in the next election. If it does end up moving forward, you can trust Alexander and I will have links for everyone to use on here. -J.M.

* * *

 

A Detailed Examination of the Legality of a  Required Reincarnate Registry

by Alexander Hamilton

         As of late, there has been an uproar over a proposed law that would legally require all American reincarnates to be part of a database which would irrevocably intertwine their present with their past. Let me make my stance on the issue clear; this can pass over my second dead body and the shredded scraps of the Bill of Ri...  _(read more)_

* * *

 

_I know that this is intended to be a serious political blog, but since someone or other will ask; Alexander, have you heard the musical?_

    Do not get him started, legitimately all of his ringtones and notifications are from the soundtrack. He'd also like to point out that no, he didn't sleep with his sister-in-law, nor did either of them particularly want that to be a thing. -J.M.

* * *

 

**image unavailable**

[Image description: an illustrated poster, featuring black and white silhouettes against a grey background. The text reads: Reincarnation is not a crime. Don't treat it like one. It is signed  _J. Laur_ in the bottom left corner.]

* * *

 

_HANG ON WAS THAT POSTER DONE BY JOHN LAURENS_

     It was! You'll be seeing more of those from him, as well as another artist. We have several waiting to post, but we're spreading them out. -A.Ham

* * *

 

The Logistical Impossibility of the Proposed Reincarnate Registry

by Alexander Hamilton

          The issue of having a registry of all reincarnates is a very controversial one, but the idea of having a complete list is simply absurd. Why? Because it can't be done. Nearly a third of reincarnates only have the faintest memories of their first lives, and many of those third cannot put a name to the owner of their half-known remembrances. It is a ridicu...  _(read more)_

* * *

 

_I don't mean to sound rude or like I'm hating or anything- but is there any way you could prove that it's actually Madison and Hamilton instead of someone trying to use their names for publicity? Someone recently pretended to be my best friend's sibling from her first life, and it really hurt her, so now I'm really cautious about trusting other reincarnates are/were who they say._

      I'm really sorry to hear that! But since both James and I were both such public and well-known figures (cough, I published my own sex scandal, cough), it's really hard to prove ourselves to anyone who didn't know us well. We can vouch for each other, recite historical record, explain what the hell we were thinking... but no, other than that, I'm afraid not. Sorry. -A.Ham

* * *

 

_okay, ill bite- why the fuck did you publish the Reynolds Pamphlet?????_

       Oh, boy, should've seen this one coming. Long story short, Congratulations was right- it was an act of political sacrifice. James Reynolds had already all but told my political enemies at that point, and the DemRep press was on my heels (as in the musical, though Burr was in actuality James Monroe) about a money trail. I could publish the affair, distract everyone from the politics behind the scenes, and clear the money trail, or let myself be accused of embezzlement and ruined.

      As for the pamphlet itself, it was structured to keep all blame away from my family. They had no hand in it, of course, but by 1700s standards affairs were expected and considered the result of the wife's 'incompetence' in one way or another. Betsey was never the one at fault in this, and I did my best to make her the loving, innocent, betrayed wife. 

      And in the end, people got over it rather quickly. It was scandalous since I admitted to it; it was less scandalous than if it was revealed by a political enemy. Since it was known, it couldn't be blackmail. It faded away pretty quickly, and the angel that is Eliza forgave me. In the end, my pamphlet against John Adams did me and my reputation more damage than the Reynolds Pamphlet.

      I had my reasons. -A.Ham

* * *

_you legit end your essays with 'yr obdt srvt' thats fantastic_

     It was the custom, and makes for a nice touch now. Just imagine them being said as sarcastically as in the musical. Really sets the right tone. -A.Ham

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO SURPRISE THE MUSE HAS HIJACKED THE PLOT AGAIN HERE WE GOOOO  
> HEADFIRST INTO THE ABYSS WITHOUT A WELL-THOUGHT-OUT PLAN
> 
> OR ANY PLAN
> 
> aHHH

_DID YOU SEE CNN THIS MORNING????_

     Once Alexander frantically texted me about it, yes, we all did! -J.M.

* * *

 

_I saw this mentioned on the news this morning, and I had to come check it out. Ham's writing is great???? But u need a tagging system, this is a bit of a mess. Sorry guys._

      Thanks! And yeah, we've been working on tags. My writing is  _#hamrants_ , James's stuff is tagged as  _#smadison_ (he objects but he's also not the one organizing things), and the others should be self-explanatory. -A.Ham

* * *

 

_so what are your thoughts on the other historical blogs that have popped up?_

Well, we can't speak to the legitimacy of most of them, but Monroe certainly sounds like himself, and Thomas Paine's we haven't had the chance to look at yet. -J.M.

* * *

 

**image unavailable**

[Image description: in block letters, it reads; Reprise is not Repeat. Two figures mirror each other's pose on opposite sides, visibly very different but drawn in the same bright yellow against the grey background and white text. It is signed M.S. in the bottom right.]

* * *

 

How the RRA will get Literally Everyone Fired, Even When They Shouldn't Be

by Alexander Hamilton

        The theory of keeping past murderers, criminals, and generally terrible people known and labeled is a decent one, on paper. I, however, have to object, especially since my killer just let my boyfriend and I crash on his couch when the snowstorm was bad enough we couldn't get back to our dorm. The fact is, people can change, especially over lifeti... _(read more)_

* * *

 

_YO WHO WAS THAT LAST ARTIST THEIR ANATOMY WAS SO GOOD IT MADE AN ART MAJOR CRY_

      I'll be sure to tell her that! Being the ridiculous person she is, she's insisting we make you guess. You should know her, and she's using her initials from her full maiden name, first life. -A.Ham

* * *

 

_I DUNNO WHO THAT NEWEST ARTIST IS BUT TELL HER I LOVE HER_

     Hint: yellow really is her color. -J.M.

* * *

 

_MMMMMMMARGARITA SCHUYLER_

     GOT IT IN ONE! -A.Ham

* * *

_i feel like this isn't getting enough attention: ham, you have a boyfriend?_

     Laurens and Hamilton were a thing, Laurens and Hamilton are a thing, I'm answering this one so we don't end up with a sonnet about my friend's ass. -J.M.

* * *

    The issue with the RRA is that it would be a complete violation of privacy. A third of reincarnates barely remember their past names. Another third never actually claim their past lives as theirs- they want to live quietly. Why should they have to give up their own personal experiences for examination if they don't want to? -J.M.

* * *

HEY PEOPLE WE'VE GOTTEN ENOUGH ATTENTION THAT THERE ARE LEGITIMATE HISTORIANS DEBATING OUR LEGITIMACY. -A.Ham

* * *

 

_Yo so?????? Happy birthday ham?????? Ex-birthday???????????? U get the point_

Thanks???? It's so weird that my birthday is public knowledge now. (Yes, it's still my birthday.) -A.Ham

* * *

_oH SHIT THIS IS AN OPPORTUNITY!!!!!! HAMILTON WHAT YEAR WERE U ACTUALLY BORN IN?????_

    1 


	3. Ten Quick Questions with @PubliusReturns on Twitter

@PubliusReturns is the controversial new Twitter supposedly run by the reincarnates of everyone's favorite Founding Fathers. We managed to get a short ten-question interview with one of the account's mods.

 

 ** _History Today:_** So, are the people behind the screens of @PubliusReturns legitimately the reincarnations of AmRev figures?

    ** _A.Ham_** ** _:_** You and I wouldn't be having this conversation if we weren't- nor would we be having the shatterpoints.

    _ **HT:**_ Fair enough! Then, since you made such major contributions to the founding of America, what are your thoughts on the state of things today?

    _ **AH:**_ Oh, don't get me started. I'll keep it short, since I think the Publius accounts speak for themselves, but there's a lot of things that the founders would not -and do not- approve of that are happening today. There were a lot of things that were meant to work out differently than they did, and now we're seeing the consequences of that.

 _ **HT:**_ Like what, for example?

    _ **AH:**_ Say, the second amendment. The reason it was included was that after the revolution, Congress really didn't want a standing army, which meant that states had to have militias to defend themselves. Since the states were  _way_ too broke to supply weapons for their militiamen, it was a 'bring-your-own' scenario. And a lot of people living on the frontier had to hunt for their food, hence why the second amendment was created. Once the country started to urbanize this heavily, and grocery stores became a thing, the second amendment should have been changed to be much stricter. James will back me up on this.

 ** _HT:_** I have to admit that's a surprisingly surprising answer. But on the topic of the revolution, what are your thoughts on the standing/kneeling for the flag controversy?

    ** _AH:_** Okay. As someone who literally fought in the American Revolution, I can say this with the utmost certainty: none of us care. None of the men I fought alongside died for a flag. Hell, we didn't even have a consistent flag for most of the war. The country, yes. A song that wasn't around until decades later and a flag many of us wouldn't recognize? No. And as far as protesting goes, it's not actually hurting anyone. I've got no complaints.

     _ **HT:**_ On the topic of racial matters, how do you feel about the casting of  _Hamilton_?

    ** _AH:_** Scarily accurate for the most part, actually.

    ** _HT:_** Why do you choose to have a joint account with other figures instead of using the social media you already have?

    ** _AH:_** Our entire fight against the RRA is the chance to keep our lives separate and confidential. Until I'm in a place where I'm stable in life, and the people around me are comfortable with being 'outed' by association, I'm not going to be comfortable sharing my past and current lives publically. 

    ** _HT:_** I'm sure that's appreciated. Speaking of past lives, what are your thoughts on when people say stuff like 'The Founding Fathers would be rolling in their graves,' or 'Alexander Hamilton would have voted for me,' etc?

 ** _AH:_** Depends on the context, because I swear that I probably was turning in my coffin at some points, but usually that line isn't even relevant. It's trying to appeal to something that never was; the mess that was the founders as a coherent whole. And, um, I'd just like to share that I'd never in my right mind vote for Trump, so. There's that.

    ** _HT:_** Would you (or other reincarnates) ever consider running for office?

    ** _AH:_** If one of the others needs a Treasury Secretary, I'm here, but I think that the overall answer to that is a solid 'hell no' from most of us. At least the ones who actually were involved in politics. Washington never really wanted to be president in the first place.

    ** _HT:_** A lot has changed since the early days of this country. Are there any particular things that stick out to you as positive changes?

    ** _AH:_** I mean, the fact that I can openly date my boyfriend without being killed for it this time around is pretty nice. Marriage equality is huge, obviously. Racism is still rampant, and immigration is such a hot button topic that it's ridiculous, but there have been strides made towards equality and tolerance. We just have to keep making progress, and we'll get there eventually.

    _ **HT:**_ Last but certainly not least, how do you feel about having such a large fanbase for a musical about your life?

 ** _AH:_** It isn't always accurate, and  _Satisfied_ really ought to be sung by Laurens and not Angelica, but it's good! And it's really odd to see fanfiction or fanart about me or my friends, especially when they somehow manage to get something right- yes, I've read some, but only because Peggy makes me- and I'm relatively sure that Richard Kidder Meade is out there writing fanfic about me, but, hey. Overall it's a little disconcerting, but flattering, I guess. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got snowed in and I'm procrastinating actual work, so. There's this.
> 
> main tumblr: @discount-satan  
> writing tumblr: @littlelionroar
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one! I've posted like 3 things today, hope you aren't getting tired of seeing me in the feed.
> 
> There might be more to this at some point, let me know if that's something you'd like to see.
> 
> My main Tumblr: discount-satan  
> My BRAND-NEW WRITING TUMBLR: littlelionroar
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!


End file.
